Summoner of Summer
by Smartpain101
Summary: Louise summons Natsu from Fairy Tail! Rated M just in case.
1. Summoned 1

**Summons of summer**

**\- Okay so this will be my second try at not failing to write a story wish me luck.**

**\- Oh and dis-claimer. **

* * *

Louise awoke with a dreadful feeling in her stomach, today was the day of the summoning and she was scared to death! If she fail to summon something to day she was going to have all her titles revoked as a mage and a noble! Not to mention she would most likely be dis-owned by her own family... When Louise had heard this the other day from her teacher when he called her to the front of the class after school, after yet another one of her spells blew up in her face, she nearly broke down crying. The only thing keeping her going was the chance that she might summon something... any thing.

Now dressed and groomed Louise headed of to the summoners field. As she arrived she received comments like 'Oh look it's Louise the Zero' or 'Is she really going to try just to fail like we all know she will', but Louise was not listening, she was to busy in her own thoughts... 'Will I make it.. what if I can't do it... No! I am the daughter of a duke I can do this!'

The next thing Louise new "Louise, LOUISE!"

"Oh what", Louise looked around confused, when she saw Mr. Colbert in front of her,"oh it's you Mr. Colbert."

"Yes and It's you're turn, now please step up to the summoners circle."

Louise made a quick look around and found that everyone ells had already summoned their familiars to her surprise, so she made hast in heading over to the summoners circle and began to chant. (hint Natsu is in the middle of his fight with Max and is about to fire of his Lightning Flame Dragons Roar)

When Louise finished chanting to everyone's surprise, in stead of some kind of explosion, the circle glowed a crimson red, and as the students began to feel the massive magical build up they all began to make room for whet ever was coming.

The next thing they new they heard an unfamiliar voice call out,"Lightning flame Dragons Roar!", and were quite shock to see a large column of Lightning and Flames shout past them, pound right through the Courtyard walls and keep going leaving a large scorch mark on the field surrounding the Academy. The only thing that the students could say was,"wow", and even some couldn't say that to busy picking their jaws of the ground.

"HA! HA! Take that Ma - were the heck am I" Natsu asked him self seeing he was no longer in Fairy Tail. Quickly noticing the damage he had caused he could only say one thing. "Erza's gonna Kill me."

* * *

**Well comment, favorite, follow, and no you wont be getting longer chapters because I'm lazy like that. bu-bye!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**\- OK chapter two lets go!**

**\- dis-claimer**

* * *

"Were the heck am I", Natsu asked while narrowing his eyes at the people around him.

Colbert, noticing the extreme a mount of magical power this man before him put out earlier, was on his guard and was quick to ask "Who are you?"

"Me?", Nastu asked. "I'm Nastu Dragoneel, could you tell me were I am and not tell Erza about the hole in your wall I just mad?",he said sweating profusely.

"I don't know who Erza is but judging by that hole your most definitely a mage but what afinity are you and why did you just shot that fire and lightning?"

"I'm a fire dragon slayer an-"

"Wait did you just say you are a dragon slayer?"

"Yes, know would you let me finish?", Natsu was getting errata-ted now.

"Yes, sorry about that", replied Colbert.

"As I was saying I'm a dragon slayer and I was in the middle of a fight when I found my self here all of a sudden. Now would somebody tell me were I am and why I'm here!", Natsu practically yelled.

This is went Louise spoke up "This is the renown Academy of Magic and I have summoned you here to be my familiar."

"Skew that know how do I get back to Mongolia?"

"I don't know were Mongolia is but you are here to be Louise's familiar."

"Yea not happening",Natsu replied as he pushed past some of the students including a certain red head who was starting to get the hots form him just looking at that six pack his one sleeve vest reveled.(I'm a guy and I'm not gay!)

"I'm a fade I can't let you leave", Colbert said stepping in front of Natsu"

"Is that a challenge I hear?", with that Natsu slipped into a fighting stance as did Colbert.

Student were backing away expecting a one sided fight with there instructor being the winner. As soon as the students were safely away Colbert launched his dual snakes trade mark attack and were Natsu once stud there was a blazing inferno. Just as hope seemed lost for this strange new comer everyone heard this weird slurping sound and to Colbert's horror and the student excitement Natsu seemed to be eating the flames!

And with his trade mark smile one thing could be heard. "I'm all fired up!"

After that everything was a bur and two whole minutes later Colbert was laying in a small singed crater with stars floating over his head. And the whole student body was gawking once more.

* * *

**So by now you should know I update when I feel like it so get over it and feel to suggest what I do next. bu-bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I'm finally back flame if you dis-like me for being gone so long I don't care.**

* * *

While the other students were trying to figure out what just happened Natsu dis-sided now was a good time to get a look around. As he looked around he noticed the pink haired girl form earlier sobbing on the ground and being the nice guy he is, he slowly walked up to her to see whats wrong. But as soon as he got close Louise realized he was there and lashed out.

"Get away form me stupid! I get it you wont be my familiar! Louise sobbed.

"Fine if this is so important to you", Natsu started rolling his eyes,"I can at least pretend to be you familiar, okay?

At this Louise's face started to show the slightest bit of hope. Maybe just maybe she could make it work.

"But the only way to prove you are my familiar is with the runes which you can only get by becoming my familiar for real", Louise said looking down a little.

"If all it is, is runes that bind the contract then I'll just burn them off when I don't want to be you familiar any more!" Natsu said wile grinning widely."But If we go through with this you have no control over my life." Natsu said taking a bit more serious face.

Still taken aback a bit by the sudden mood change Louise nodded in agreement and come completed the contract.

For the first time in Natsu's life he started to feel a burning sensation in his back as the runes toke root running along next to his spin.

By the time the runes had taken there place Colbert had recovered and and asked Natsu to remove his vest to get a better look at his runes. Natsu complied and remove his vest earning a loud sigh from the female population being too use to the scrawny male population they where stuck with all the time. Even Montmorency was tempted to sway a little. After Colbert finish his notes Natsu put his vest back on causing some of the girls to pout a little.

"Class dismissed!",Colbert declared wile carefully looking over Natsu's runes on his paper.

* * *

After Louise offered Natsu a pile of hay for his bed, which Natsu quickly turned down and left her room in search of a real bed. Closing the door behind him Natsu came face to face with a large lizard just a few feet away propped up on it's hie legs. The lizard quickly dropped down on all fours and bit Natsu's pant leg leading him up to a door down the hall. Natsu knock on the door figuring the owner of the lizard must be on the other side. Before Natsu could even comprehend anything the door swung open and he was yanked of his feet into the room.

"I've been waiting for you",said a seductive voice from across the room as Natsu pulled him self up of the floor.

"Hey I'm Natsu! What's your name and could I sleep here?,Natsu stated all at once with his usual bluntness.

Kirche was slightly taken aback by the pure bluntness of this man before her sweat dropping a little but decided to answer. "My name is Kirche and yes you can sleep here-" But be for she could continue she was cut off by Natsu.

"Thank you!" Natsu said with a wide grin before hoping into her bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

'Wow this guy is really thick headed isn't he',Kirche thought wile climbing in bed with him, in bracing his strange but wounder full warmth.

* * *

**Still not gonna update faster so deal with it. Suggest what power you think Natsu's rune should give him in the comments!  
**

**Bu-Bye!**


End file.
